


A Bullet To My Heart

by Crazyrose912



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Spy Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrose912/pseuds/Crazyrose912
Summary: My friends gave me some prompts and it became this fic. Its supposed to be a 1960's spy fic. Crowley wants to cause some trouble, but he is not prepared for Aziraphale to be there. He has to do some quick thinking to save himself and Aziraphale from discorporation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Bullet To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Hiding an Injury , Accidental Love Confession, "I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong, Don’t lie to me.” and First kiss for two of my favorite friends from this fandom Lunarmultishine on Tumblr and Softangel32 on Twitter. Hope you enjoy. It isn't super long, but I like it a lot. It does describe an intense scene with lots of gunshots and explosions, so I wouldn't read it if you don't like that. Also this goes off canon, I imagine this scene takes place instead of the Blitz scene, so the last time they saw each other was when Crowley asked for Holy Water.

Crowley placed his black fedora on his head. He looks spiffy in his black suit. He had it all perfectly planned. He would march into the casino, cause trouble and walk out. Easy as pie. 

He had been part of a secret organization and tonight was a very important meeting. Several operatives were going to be tempted to revolt. It could cause the whole organization to fall apart and make lots of people miserable. It was going to a rather pleasant evening for Crowley.

He put a red carnation in his jacket pocket and hopped in the Bentley. He sped through London till he reached the Crusaders Hotel and Casino. He sauntered in and over to the bar. He made himself comfortable with a drink. He surveyed the room. There were lots of people drinking and some gambling away fortunes. Lots of miserable people.

Crowley smiled. It was just his scene. He was just starting to flirt with a pretty girl across the bar, when he saw a cream suit in the corner of his eye.

He turned to get a better look and his heart nearly dropped to his shoes when he realized it was a very familiar someone.

Crowley excused himself and sauntered over and slid into the booth across from the angel.   
“Aziraphale. What are you doing here?” Crowley hissed. The last time they had seen each other, they had spoken not very friendly words. He didn’t really want to unearth those buried emotions. Aziraphale had made it clear that he could be just fine without him. He looked around. He put up a menu, so no one but Aziraphale could see his face.

Aziraphale looked up surprised to see Crowley. “Crowley? Is that you?”

“Yes it's me. This isn’t a good part of town. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Well as it happens to be. I am supposed to be meeting a friend.” Aziraphale gave him a look. “A Mr. Kruinsky.”

Crowley groaned. “Angel. He’s the boss.”

“I don’t see what all the fuss is for. He seemed like a rather nice man on the phone.” 

“Angel. You don’t know what you are getting into. This man is a really bad man. Someone to stay far away from.”

“Crowley. I think you are overreacting. He said he had some great plans for my little bookstore.” 

“Aziraphale.” Crowley leaned forward and whispered. “He was my last temptation. I didn’t even do anything. He has grown to a lot of power. He has killed to get where he is. Aziraphale. If you value your life and your bookshop. Leave now.” Crowley was telling the truth, he had met Mr. Kruinsky when he was younger, and he wasn’t pleasant then, and he wasn’t pleasant now. He was getting exasperated that Aziraphale wasn’t taking this seriously. Crowley had seen what that man could do, and knew he wouldn’t hesitate to take Aziraphale out of the picture if he didn’t do exactly what he wanted.

Aziraphale huffed. “Well. It seems like a little bit of heavenly touch is in need.”

Crowley groaned “Angel. It won’t do any good. Not with how far gone these guys are.” He lifted up his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look. Tonight is very important. I’m going to wreck the whole thing. But you need to be far away from here. When it all breaks loose.”

Aziraphale was about to reply, when he smiled at an approaching man. “Oh. Hello Mr. Kruinsky.”

Mr. Kruinsky, a stocky tall man, who had a dark head of hair and a pleasant smile that didn’t reach his cold brown eyes. “Hello, Mr. Fell.” His gaze turned on Crowley. “Mr. Crowley. I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

Crowley made to stand. “I was just leaving.”

Mr. Kruinsky put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Oh, no. Don’t let me interrupt you.” He slipped in beside Crowley. Crowley was forced over to make room over for him. He felt a lead balloon in his stomach. “Let’s get something to drink.” He waved down a waiter and they brought over some drinks.

Crowley sipped from his drink, he would have tried to catch Aziraphale’s eyes, but his sunglasses got in the way. But he was grateful for them hiding his glowering gaze from the uninvited guest.

“So. Mr. Fell. Have you been thinking about the offer I gave you?” Mr. Kruinsky said, sipping his drink and sitting back all relaxed.

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley nervously over his drink, before he answered. “I have been thinking.” He said hesitantly.

“Good.” Kruinsky gave him a toothy grin. Crowley could smell the alcohol from him. He had obviously been drinking a good part of the day, which seemed odd for the businessman. He must be nervous about something. Perhaps Aziraphale’s bookshop was mixed up in all his stress. Crowley could utilize his nervousness. Crowley was good at extorting people’s weak spots.

“Mr. Kruinsky. How was your trip to Tokyo? You did go there last week, right?” Crowley drawled. Turning the conversation away from Aziraphale.

“It was pleasant.” Mr. Kruinsky sat up a little straighter. Crowley had hit upon something.

“I heard that your business partner there wasn’t so pleased.”

He swallowed, hard. “He had some problems, but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t talk out.”

Aziraphale looked between the two of them. “I have heard that they have sushi in Tokyo. I have heard how wonderful it tastes. I would like to try some someday.” Crowley nearly cursed. Of course Aziraphale would come to Mr. Kruinsky’s aid and bring the conversation back to himself.

“Well. I am sure you can come with me, on my next visit. That is if we come to an agreement tonight.”

Crowley wanted to throw the man under a bus or something painful like that. He could only think of his business and money. “Isn’t that Miss Starlight I see? She looks to be looking for you.” Crowley nodded with his head in the direction of the place the performer would be if Crowley had seen her. Which he hadn’t.

“Oh. Was it?” Mr. Kruinsky craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the performer.

“Yeah. Perhaps you should go see what she wants. I’m sure Mr. Fell can wait for you.”

Mr. Kruinsky paused. He was in a dilemma.

“I can wait for a few minutes, especially if you are needed.” Aziraphale said, finally picking up on the hints Crowley was sending his way.

“If you are sure.” Mr. Kruinsky looked at Aziraphale for confirmation. “I will only be a moment.” He then hurried away, getting lost in the crowds.

Crowley leaned forward and hissed. “Aziraphale. Leave now. Get out of here while you have the chance.”

“But I promised him I would wait for him. Plus he offered me a trip to Tokyo.”

“His last trip ended with him barely escaping with his life. He wouldn’t be able to protect you. It's an empty promise. You can go there by yourself. Travel isn’t that expensive for you.” Crowley was grasping at straws. “ _ Please _ . Listen to me, angel.” He tried to keep the pleading out of his voice. He didn’t know how else to get Aziraphale to listen to him. 

Aziraphale let out a huff, and crossed his arms. “I don’t have to listen to you. I can take care of myself. Thank you very much.”

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation.”

“I think I do. Now would you kindly leave me alone, so that I can make business arrangements with Mr. Kruinsky.”

Crowley wanted to wail, or howl. Aziraphale and him had not left on good terms the last time they had run into each other. It had wrecked their trust and friendship, that had been building over the last 5000 years. Crowley didn’t know how to show Aziraphale how much trouble he was getting into without raising too much suspicion from other humans.

Mr. Kruinsky made his way back to their table. Crowley was out of time. And he didn’t have a plan.

“Sorry about that. Mr. Fell, will you follow me to my office, so we can discuss.” He motioned for Aziraphale to follow him. Aziraphale stood up, and Crowley followed suit. Aziraphale walked away with Mr. Kruinsky. Crowley was left there standing, watching them. He had to do something. He knew that Mr. Kruinsky did not have interest in Aziraphale’s rare book collection, rather he was more interested in the prime city spot. No doubt to set up another casino, or something terrible like that.

Crowley couldn’t bear the thought of Aziraphale not having his bookshop. Crowley made up his mind. He was here to make trouble after all, that’s what demons did. He let a wicked grin cross his face as he sauntered towards the back of the casino.

He made his way through some of the back rooms and towards a secret room, that housed some of the more vicious mafia people. He was not disappointed. Inside he found Bobo and Grinder, two fairly gnarly looking men, who were not pleased to see him.

“What do you want, Crowley?” Grinder said, as he sat polishing his gun.

“Oh nothing. I just heard Mr. Kruinsky talking to someone outside. I’m sure its nothing that would interesting you. Not like he was looking for another partner.” Crowley said casually as he made himself a drink at the little sidebar.

“Mr. Kruinsky isn’t trying to replace us, is he?” Bobo stood up, clearly agitated.

“Oh I wouldn’t know. You would have to ask him yourself. But he was taking this particular gentleman back to his private office, so they can ‘discuss business.’”

“You’re just messing with us.” Grinder said, squinting at Crowley.

“I don’t have any reason not to tell you guys the truth. You know my allegiance lies with you. I am only trying to warn you of a possible threat to your positions.” He thought for a moment. “You two wouldn’t know anything about the Blitz, would you?”

Bobo pushed Crowley against the wall and pulled his knife out and pointed it directly at Crowley’s throat. “How do you know about the Blitz?”

“I don’t know anything. I just heard it in passing as something Mr. Kruinsky mentioned it to the gentlemen.” Crowley raised his hands innocently. 

Grinder cocked his gun. “You better be telling the truth. Because if you aren’t you are going to pay.” He motioned for Bobo to back off. “If he is telling the truth, the Blitz was supposed to be our job. We were going to take the whole prize all for ourselves. Kruinsky might be trying to pull a fast one over our eyes. We should go talk to him, and make sure he remembers our deal.” 

“Yeah.” Bobo let Crowley go, and turned towards the door.

“Oh. I heard that Mr. Xozu, from Tokyo, was interested in having you come to work for him. Just a thought. He wanted me to give you this.” Crowley produced a small piece of paper from his previously empty jacket pocket.

Bobo took it from his fingertips, and Grinder snatched it from him. He read it silently. And a wicked smile spread over his face. He walked over and pulled a bigger gun from the closet and tossed it to Bobo. “Here. You’ll need this. We are going to make sure Mr. Kruinsky never thinks twice about double crossing us.”

They both walked out the door holding large guns. Crowley knew he only had a few minutes before they started shooting the joint up. Mr. Xozu’s men were sure to arrive soon to finish the job they started in Tokyo. Mr. Kruinsky’s life was coming to an end this evening, and it was up to Crowley to make sure Aziraphale did not meet a similar fate.

He walked down the hallway, he picked up Grinder’s abandoned pistol. He cocked it and made his way towards Mr. Kruinsky’s top floor office. He heard gunshots in the distance. It was his signal to move faster. He let out a few rounds down the hallway.

“Get down!” He yelled. People started screaming, ducking, and running. He kept walking in a calm fashion. He got on the elevator and it took him directly to the top level in record time. He had no time to spare. When the doors opened he was ready.

He let off a few shots at the guard’s standing around as he made his way to Mr. Kruinsky’s office. He had only been there a couple of times, but he knew where he was going. He barged into the office. 

Mr. Kruinsky and Aziraphale both stood up in shock. “What are you doing, Crowley?”

Crowley ignored Aziraphale for two seconds, while he pointed his gun at Mr. Kruinsky. “Some of your men aren’t so happy with how they are being treated. They are downstairs shooting up your casino, right now.”

“That’s impossible. We have a great relationship.” Mr. Kruinsky stuttered out.

“Do you? Sit down.” Mr. Kruisnky sat down. “I have heard that Mr. Xozu wasn’t so happy with how you were running things.”

Mr. Kruinsky swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the gun pointed at him. “I was only trying to make things better for the company. It was just a misunderstanding.”

“Crowley, what are you doing? Put that thing down.” Aziraphale finally found his voice.

“I’m saving your butt, is what I’m doing. In just a few minutes some men will barge in here with guns and start shooting and ask questions later. I just want a promise from Mr. Kruinsky.”

“Anything. Let me go. Please.” Mr. Kruinsky pleaded.

“Stay away from Mr. Fell. No one, and I mean no one, goes near him or his bookshop ever again. Understood.” The tone of his voice left no room for question.

Mr. Kruinsky nodded profusely. “Yes. No one will bother Mr. Fell.”

“Good. Come on, angel.” Crowley turned his back and ushered Aziraphale out the door. They were nearly completely out of the office when a gunshot sounded behind them. There was a searing pain in Crowley’s shoulder. He let out a light gasp, but he pushed forward.

Aziraphale turned. “Are you alright? That was a gunshot.”

“Keep moving. It missed me.” Crowley lied and pushed Aziraphale back towards the elevator. It was sure to be a mad house in this part of the building in a few minutes. The rest of the building was surely already torn up with bullets. It would take a miracle for them to survive without a scratch. “We don’t have time to dawdle.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and the elevator doors opened. They walked through, and just as they closed they heard the other doors open up, and gunfire rang out.

“Oh dear.” Aziraphale breathed out. “I guess you were right. I should thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We’re not out of the fire. We still have to get out of throught the main lobby, which I happen to know is being shot up.” Crowley clenched his fists. “We will have to stay low and move quickly if we don’t want to be shot. Follow my lead, okay?”

“Okay.” Aziraphale nodded.

“The Bentley is out front, so if we can make it out the front doors we should be able to get away.” Crowley thought out loud. “It should be a pretty straight shot.” The doors dinged and started to open. Crowley motioned for himself and Aziraphale to crouch. He leaned out and cautiously stepped out into the hallway. He hugged the wall and carefully made his way towards the front. He peered around every corner. He could hear gunfire and screaming. Sirens were joining the mix as well. Sirens meant that soon policemen would storm the building and shoot anyone that looked like a threat. Crowley needed to get them out of there. He was holding a gun, and had been around these men for a while, he would surely be taken in. He only had so much time left before he couldn’t protect his angel anymore.

Someone ran past them. Crowley still held the pistol. He nearly pointed it at the person, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He glanced back at Aziraphale, to see a pained look on his face. They needed to get out of here. There was a lot of bloodshed and chaos around them. He had already wasted enough time. He pushed forward.

They made it to the front bar, before they could see Grinder and Bobo, joined with several other people holding big guns, that were blasting at people. It made Crowley sick to his stomach that they were shooting innocent people. He couldn’t focus on the people that were getting shot, if he and his angel could be shot. He needs to get them out of there.

Crowley shook his head. They could sprint to the door, but not without being noticed by the men with guns. They needed a distraction of some sort. Crowley remembered some of the stuff inside that secret back room, where Grinder and Bobo had been. There had been bombs back there. That would be a big enough distraction so they could escape. He turned to Aziraphale. 

“I am going to go make a distraction. In 2 minutes run to the Bentley and if I don’t make it back in 5 minutes drive away and don’t look back.”

“What are you going to do?” Aziraphale looked so concerned.

“It’s not important. Just do as I say. I’ll try to meet you at the Bookshop, if I don’t make it out in 5 minutes. If it takes me longer than an hour to meet you there you can assume the worst.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale reached out a hand and gently touched him. Barely breathing out his name.

“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Crowley swallowed. “Look after the Bentlley for me, if I don’t make it.” Discorporation would be terribly inconvenient, but it could be dealt with. He returned Aziraphale’s steady gaze. “2 minutes. Run.” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley stood up to walk away, but he felt something touch his hand.

“Be careful.” Aziraphale’s gaze was pleading.

“5 minutes,” was all he could manage, before he finally forced himself to walk away. He hurried quickly through the hallways and reached the back room. He opened the cabinets until he found the bombs. He worked fast, and activated one. It would probably do the most good, closer to the front of the Casino, but he didn’t want it too close to Aziraphale. He set the countdown for a minute and a half, and watched as the numbers started ticking down. He held it in his hands and ran over a mental map of the building, until he figured out the perfect place to place the bomb.

He ran down the hall with it in his hands, and made his way to the far corner of the hotel. He was making his way towards the west wing of the building. A good spot for the bomb to make a lot of damage and noise, but not close enough to the front of the building to in any way hurt Aziraphale, and hopefully none of the bystanders that were outside.

The clock ticked down as he turned down the hallways. His heartbeat sped up the closer it neared to 0. He had to make this perfect. His hands started shaking. He finally turned the last corner. He had just over 10 seconds to set the bomb down and get out of the blast zone.

He set it down in the middle of the hallway, and then he turned and ran. He weaved through the maze of hallways, back the way he had come.

He had nearly reached the elevators when the building shook. The loud explosion from the bomb rocked the building and debrew started to fly through the air. Crowley took off running towards the Bentley. Towards Aziraphale.

He had to weave between people suddenly bursting from doors and running for their lives. There were also firemen and policemen that started to rush in. It was all a bit of a rush. A cloud of smoke started to gather in the air. A fire had started from the explosion. Which only meant Crowley had to get out faster. His time was running out, and he was starting to feel faint from the smoke.

He kept going. Kept walking. Kept making his way to Aziraphale. The smoke was stinging at his eyes. And his shades mixed with the smoke were making it harder for him to see where he was going. He stumbled and almost fell. His feet were starting to wobble under him. But he kept pushing on. He was almost there. Almost to Aziraphale. He had to make sure Aziraphale was safe.

After what seemed like an hour of struggling through the smoke and haze, he finally could see the front door. He let out a small sigh, took a deep breath, nearly coughed on the smoke, and walked forward with his normal swagger. He could see the Bentley out front. Aziraphale was sitting in the passenger side.

Crowley felt rejuvenated at seeing him. He moved faster and walked outside and to his car, like nothing was the matter. Like he often strolled from burning, blown up buildings, that had been a roundhouse of shooting earlier.

He slid into the drivers side of the Bentley and sped away. Crowley’s hands were shaking with the adrenaline that still rushed through him. They had made it out alive. Aziraphale sat next to him in silence, fiddling with his hands. Crowley tried not to glance at him, but knew he must have been worried when the bomb had gone off.

He pulled up in front of the bookshop and stopped the car. He felt the relief flow through him as he turned and looked at Aziraphale finally. He could see the worry lines in his face, and smudge marks. But he was still breathing and most importantly he was safe from the mafia people.

“I suppose I should thank you.. for saving me back there.” Aziraphale said softly. He glanced up at Crowley, and then averted his eyes to something down the street.

“Best not.” Crowley said. Swallowing the lump growing in his throat. He didn’t know what he would do if something were to happen to his angel, and he couldn’t be there to save him.

“Would you like to stay for some drinks? I’m sure I can find a bottle of something for us.” Aziraphale said, trying to smile.

“Sure. Wouldn’t hurt anything.” Crowley gave a weak smile back. They hopped out of the car and went into the bookshop. Crowley settled himself on the couch, while Aziraphale went to grab the bottle and some glasses. When Crowley went to lay down, he found his shoulder hurt. He reached back and felt wetness on his back. He was bleeding. He didn’t want to freak out Aziraphale. So he just gently leaned back on the couch and tried not to think about it. He would be fine. He might have to cut the evening short, go home and miracle himself better. He was not going to let a little scratch ruin his evening with Aziraphale.

Aziraphale came back in and handed him a glass. Which he then filled with alcohol. Crowley took a long swig, and watched Aziraphale settle himself into his chair.

“You were right Crowley, I should not have been there. Had I known what terrible trouble there was there I would have put a stop to it.” Aziraphale said, glancing at Crowley, then fixing his gaze on something else.

“I tried to warn you, angel.” Crowley said gently. “But a lot of what happened tonight was because of me. I kinda tempted them over the edge. Things were boiling under the surface for a while, that came to a head today. You couldn’t have done anything about it.”

Aziraphale nodded, and looked into his glass. Crowley could tell he wanted to say something, but was holding back. The silence was a bit much for Crowley, so he set his sunglasses on the table and then sauntered over to a bookshelf. He was looking at an interesting thing on the shelf, when he heard a small gasp from behind him.

“Crowley. Are you alright? You’re bleeding!” Crap. He had forgotten about his shoulder. He knew Aziraphale could see the wet spot on his shoulder. He tried to play it cool. He turned around and 

“S’nothing, angel. Just some debris from the building.” Crowley walked backward towards the entrance. “You know, I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be.” Crowley turned and nearly fled for the front of the shop.

Aziraphale beat him and stopped him at the entrance. His gaze was cold and steely. “I will not let you leave until you tell me what is wrong. And don’t you dare try lying to me, you wily serpent.” Aziraphale’s gaze held his and left no room for Crowley to doubt that his threats weren’t empty.

“I’m really fine, angel.” Crowley sighed, giving in. “I think I just got scraped up by the building.”

Aziraphale’s face softened. “May I see?”

Crowley didn’t really want the angel to worry about an easily healed wound, but he couldn’t think of a good excuse. He walked back to the back room and removed his jacket and shirt, so his upper body was bare. He felt very exposed at that moment.

Aziraphale gently touched his shoulder. “Crowley. It looks like you’ve been shot. You need medical attention.” Crowley could hear the panic in his voice.

“I can just miracle it better, angel. It won’t be a problem.” Crowley tried to sooth Aziraphale’s fears.

“Oh. Okay.” Aziraphale said softly. His breath tickled Crowley’s skin, and made little goosebumps appear on his arms. Crowley closed his eyes. The bullet clattered to the ground and his skin repaired itself. Aziraphale gently fingered his skin, where the bullet wound had been.

“You were shot,” Aziraphale murmured softly. “You were shot, trying to rescue me.”

Crowley could feel the question behind the soft words. He wasn’t sure he was ready for the conversation that was surely to come. He chose for a light hearted answer. “Mr. Kruinsky is a little trigger happy, It was only a matter of a time before he tried to shoot me.”

“Crowley. Why were you there tonight?” Aziraphale came around to look at him in the face.

“I was there to cause a commotion. Mr. Kruinsky was making too much trouble, it was time to take him down.” Crowley looked down. “I didn’t know he was after your bookshop.” He felt his fist clench at his sides. “I may have gone a little overboard, when I realized he wanted to tear down your bookshop. I know how much it means to you. I didn’t want that creep anywhere near here.” He growled, glancing at Aziraphale to see his reaction.

“Oh. Crowley.” Aziraphale flung himself into Crowley’s arms. Pulling him tightly against him. Crowley let his arms encircle the angel. “I would never let anything happen to my bookshop. But you are worth so much more to me.”

Crowley’s breath hitched in his throat. “Angel?”

Aziraphale pulled back just enough so Crowley could see the sparkle in his blue eyes. “Crowley, you are worth more than ten thousand bookshops.” Then Aziraphale kissed him. Aziraphale  _ kissed  _ him. Crowley was so surprised he couldn’t breathe or move for a moment. He recovered himself and kissed the angel back.

Crowley decided he loved the feeling of the angel's soft lips on his, and he could kiss the angel for forever and never get tired of it. When they finally pulled back, they rested their foreheads together.

“Had I known that was your reaction. I would have gotten shot for you a long time ago.” Crowley said jokingly.

Aziraphale frowned. “Crowley, I love you. Please don’t go get shot. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

Crowley kissed the creases on Aziraphale’s forehead. “I love you too, angel. I would do anything for you, but I will try to be inconveniently discorporated for your sake.” Aziraphale rewarded him with another kiss.

Crowley could have kept kissing Aziraphale, but Aziraphale broke the kiss. He leaned down and picked up the bullet that had been inside his shoulder minutes before.

“I think I will keep this as a souvenir, to remind me of this day. How you risked your life for me.”

“You don’t need to do that, angel.” Crowley felt a little awkward when he put it like that. “It's not as if I did something super drastic.”

“Nonsense, dear. You braved bullets for me, that seems pretty drastic.” Aziraphale said as he rolled the bullet between his fingers. In the next moment the bullet was attached to a chain. He slid it around his neck and hid it under his many layers of clothing. “Now I shall keep the reminder of tonight always by my heart.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale in and kissed him again. “If you keep saying stuff like that, I’m gonna go sign up for the next war, so I can get this kind of reaction out of you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Aziraphale pulled back, but then started laughing, when he saw Crowley was only joking. “You wily serpent. I don’t think I could take another war.”

Crowley's face fell, a coldness in his chest where warmth had been. He remembered the first war. How much sadness it had and still inflicted. He couldn’t forget that Aziraphale was his enemy. “I know what you mean, angel.” He took a step back. He really shouldn’t be doing this. They were on opposite sides, theirs was a doomed love from the start. “I really should be going now..”

“Are you sure you are okay?” Aziraphale’s concerned face nearly broke Crowley’s resolve.

“We are still on opposite sides. We can’t be together, just yet.” Crowley turned and walked to the door. Aziraphale made no move to stop him this time. Aziraphale would hold the actual bullet close to his heart, but that was small compared to the one that had been lodged in his heart at the wall in Eden, the moment he fell in love.

Crowley knew how Aziraphale felt now, and he would hold that in his heart, until he could hold Aziraphale in his arms and never let him go.


End file.
